Mortal Kombat (2011)
by Aboodash56
Summary: Mortal Kombat 2011 retold in an AU. After Raiden's death by Shao Kahn after Armageddon, a mysterious figure seeks out Liu Kang and sends visions of the future to Liu Kang's younger self during the first Mortal Kombat tournament. The events of the first three tournaments will be retold and there will be unforseen consequences.
1. Prologue: Recollection of Battle

**Mortal Kombat**

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, what's up, Fanfiction readers. I'm going to write a Fanfiction adaptation of Mortal Kombat 9 (2011). As you know, Mortal Kombat 9 is one of the best fighting games of all time and it is considered to be the best Mortal Kombat game. Don't get me wrong, Mortal Kombat's Story Mode is good and it inspired for many future fighting game story modes, such as Tekken 7 or the Injustice series, but let's be real, it has some major narrative flaws, due to the many retcons to the original timeline. For example, Why Mileena is created during MKII while it was clearly established in the previous games that she was raised alongside Kitana? Why Sub-Zero enters the tournament to avenge his brother's death rather than being sent to assassinate Shang Tsung? Why Sub-Zero is taken by the Lin Kuei and gets cyberized in the process? Why the Earthrealm warriors didn't attack Sindel first before she killed nearly all of them? And why Shao Kahn is the victor of Armageddon instead of Taven? That's a huge problem in the game's story. Many of important story arcs from the original game are suddenly thrown away and replaced with new, inferior ones.

To fix some of the issues found in the story, I have decided to keep most of the storylines from the original timeline, as it was handled much better than the new one, because time travel doesn't go backwards. I'm pretty sure Ed Boon and the writers didn't think about this when they wrote the story. However, the story mode does have its moments, such as Kitana and Liu Kang fighting each other during the first Mortal Kombat Tournament or the scene where Raiden defeats Shao Kahn at the end, but I think it could have been done better.

I will be taking some creative liberties of the game's story and IshyRose's Mortal Kombat (2008) will be used as an inspiration for this story. All credit goes to IshRose for writing such a great story. I intended to alter things seen in the story while keeping it somewhat faithful to the original MK9, making this version of MK9 a consistent retelling of MK1-3. So before we begin with the story, I have wrote a long prologue that recaps the series' story before MK9, from Mortal Kombat 1 to Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. This prologue would be similar to Tekken 6's Scenario Campaign prologue, as it narrates the franchise's complicated story. So, with that said, let's get into the prologue. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or its characters. They belong to Ed Boon, Warner Brothers Interactive Entertainment and Netherrealm Studios.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Recollection of Battle**

* * *

 _A long time ago, there existed only the Elder Gods and the One Being. The One Being gained his power by draining it from the Elder Gods and consuming them in the process. Eventually, the Elder Gods set aside their differences and launched their attack on the One Being, using the six weapons known as the Kamidogu. The Kamidogu were split into six pieces and these pieces became the realms, among them were Earthrealm, Outworld, Edenia and Netherrealm._

 _Although the One Being was split into pieces, it's consciousness survived and would go to influence powerful individuals, causing greed, destruction and conquest. Centuries later, Shinnok, one of the Elder Gods, turned against his fellow Elder Gods and invaded Earthrealm. Raiden and the Elder Gods were able to stop Shinnok and imprison him in the Netherrealm. Others had followed in Shinnok's footsteps, such as emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, who planned in invading Earthrealm._

 _To prevent this, Raiden had to convince the Elder Gods to enact the Mortal Kombat tournament to defend Earthrealm and rallied its best fighters in the White Lotus Society. Shao Kahn had sent his sorcerer Shang Tsung to represent Outworld in the tournament, but he was defeated by the Great Kung Lao. The Great Kung Lao had kept his title as Champion for one generation before he was defeated and killed by Shang Tsung's pupil, the four-armed Shokan Goro._

 _For nine generations, the Mortal Kombat tournament was ruled by Goro, until the warrior monk, Liu Kang, faced Goro and defeated him in kombat, thus becoming the new Mortal Kombat Champion. Afterwards, Liu Kang confronted Shang Tsung and emerged victorious. With Shang Tsung's defeat, Earthrealm was saved._

 _But his victory was short lived as he and his comrades found themselves lured into the Outworld to compete in a second tournament. Liu Kang defeated Shao Kahn and saved Earthrealm once more. However, little did they know that the tournament was merely a diversion. A scheme devised by the dark Emperor to break the rules set forth by the Elder Gods and witness the reincarnation of his former Queen Sindel on Earthrealm._

 _This act gave Shao Kahn the power to step through the dimensional gates and reclaim his queen, thus enabling him to finally seize the Earth. With Earthrealm merged with Outworld, Shao Kahn was able to strip the billions of the souls of Earthrealm's inhabitants. Only a few were spared, as their souls were protected by Raiden, and were chosen as the warriors of Earthrealm._

 _Eventually, Liu Kang confronted Shao Kahn and face him in Mortal Kombat, and Sindel was freed from Kahn´s grasp. With his final defeat, Earthrealm was saved once more and Edenia regained its independence from Outworld and Sindel regained her rightful place on the throne, vowing to rebuild her realm._

 _After the defeat of Shao Kahn, Shinnok has managed to escape from the Netherrealm with help from the sorcerer Quan Chi, and was seeking vengeance against the Elder Gods who banished him. In his plan, he conquered the realm of Edenia, as part of his scheme to launch his attack on the Heavens as an audacious act of vengeance, murdering several of the Elder Gods and many of the lesser gods for his suffering in the Netherrealm and to finally end the war._

 _Fujin and Raiden escaped to Earthrealm and rallied the Earthrealm warriors to the Netherrealm Invasion. During the battle, Shinnok faced against Raiden and defeated him, trapping him inside the Jinsei Chamber, but Liu Kang fought against Shinnok and Quan Chi and freed Raiden, allowing him to defeat Shinnok and banish him back to the Netherrealm._

 _Years later, A new threat came in the form of the Deadly Alliance. Quan Chi, having escaped from the Netherrealm, unlocked the secret of the ancient runestone, including the existence of the Dragon King's army. He approached Shang Tsung with an offer to join forces. Together with their combined strengths, they plotted to overpower their two foes who could one day prevent their total domination of ruling the realms, Shao Kahn and Liu Kang. However, the Shao Kahn they killed was a clone and the real Shao Kahn went into hiding._

 _With their enemies out of the way, Quan Chi used his amulet to open the Soulnado, a portal to the Heavens through which Shang Tsung summoned the souls of countless warriors to animate the army of the Dragon King. They planned to invade Earthrealm with the army. In order to protect Earthrealm once again, Raiden forfeited his seat as an Elder God and rallied the Earthrealm warriors to stop this impending threat._

 _Their attack against the sorcerers was a faliure and Raiden´s warriors were killed during the attack. Raiden fought Quan Chi and Shang Tsung alone, but was ultimately defeated by their combined power. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi´s victory was short lived as they quickly turned on each other and fought to gain control of the Dragon King's army._

 _Quan Chi emerged victorious, but his victory was short lived, as the Dragon King, Onaga, returned to Outworld. Before his death at the hands of Shao Kahn, Onaga wished to live forever; using the last dragon egg, his followers formed a spell that would transfer his body into the tiny dragon inside and with it, be granted eternal life. Centuries later, the egg Onaga was imprisoned in hatched. He resumed his physical form by merging with the Saurian warrior Syzoth, also known as Reptile._

 _Quan Chi, Shang Tsung and Raiden attempted to stop Onaga, but quickly the Dragon King was making his advance towards them. Realizing that they were unable to defeat the Dragon King even with their combined power, Raiden released all of his godly essence to destroy the Dragon King, sacrificing his life. Unfortunately, his sacrifice was in vain as the explosion had little effect on the Dragon King who was now in possession of Shinnok's amulet. There was only one person who could stop this threat; his name was Shujinko._

 _As a child, Shujinko was tricked by Onaga to gather all six Kamidogu, and for decades, Shujinko learned the abilities of various kombatants in his quest. Upon completing his quest, he planned on presenting them to the Elder Gods. It was then that Onaga revealed the truth about the quest and took the Kamidogu for himself. Onaga revived the previously deceased warriors as his pawns and used them and a newly-forged alliance with the Tarkatan horde preventing Edenia's army from interfering with his plans._

 _Upon learning that Shujinko had foolishly unleashed the Dragon King, Raiden, now corrupted from his encounter with Onaga and tainted with Onaga's dark magic, decided he was going to punish those who placed Earthrealm in harm's way, starting with Shujinko. Raiden attempted to slay Shujinko for his errors, but was defeated. Shujinko then rallied the remaining warriors against him and in a moment absorbed their combined fighting power. He then shattered each of the six Kamidogu and defeated Onaga with the combined powers of all the warriors. Liu Kang´s spirit freed all of his friends from Onaga's control with the help of Ermac._

 _However, this victory would not last, as the realms drew near into Armageddon, the final conflict between the Forces of Light and Forces of Darkness. The entity, Blaze, sounded the call to awaken the participants of the quest set forth by his creators Argus and Delia. Centuries before the Mortal Kombat tournament, Delia had predicted that the warriors would one day grow too powerful and numerous and their intensifying Kombat would bring upon the destruction of all the realms, bringing about the Apocalypse. For this reason, Argus had a pyramid constructed underground at the crater, while Delia created Blaze. They also had their sons, Taven and Daegon, put into suspended sleep when the time came._

 _Centuries later, Taven finally awoke from his slumber, only to discover that his intended contest against Daegon had gone completely wrong. During this time, Quan Chi assembled the Forces of Darkness, such as Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Onaga and Shang Tsung, to claim the prize. Raiden struck a deal with Shao Kahn and agreeing to let the Emperor of Outworld conquer and rule all other realms, so long as Earthrealm was left alone. In return, Raiden agreed to hunt and eliminate Taven for Kahn, so that he could claim Blaze's godlike power for himself. Raiden confronted Taven as the evil warlords escaped to Edenia, but he was defeated._

 _Shinnok alerted the many combatants to the prize at the top of the Pyramid of Argus, telling them that whoever obtained this power would be granted godlike power. The Forces of Darkness united in order to claim this power, whilst the Forces of Light united in order to either stop evil or claim the power for themselves for their own ends. As Taven made his way to the ruins, he encountered Blaze who revealed the true nature of this quest: to either use the power to destroy all of the Mortal Kombat warriors, or simply strip them of their power. Daegon revealed that it was he who had killed their parents over the prize and both brothers fought within the ruins with tremendous ferocity. Eventually, Taven was victorious and killed Daegon to avenge his parents' deaths._

 _However, the Battle of Armageddon had begun. The Forces of Light and Darkness fought in a gigantic battle, and during the battle, the warriors clashing within the crater were suddenly stopped as the huge pyramid placed by Argus millennia earlier rose from the ground, with Blaze, now empowered and huge in size, waiting at the top. The warriors began to make their way to the top, fighting amongst themselves and turning on each other in order to claim the prize. Taven took his sword and made his way into the crater himself, in order to defeat Blaze. Eventually, Taven fought his way to the top of the pyramid and managed to kill Blaze._

 _The energy released by Blaze's death passed through Taven, transforming him into a full god. The surge of power then passed through the armor that was given to him by Delia and passed into every kombatant. Though this energy was to have one of two outcomes on them, death or annulment of their powers, a third, unforeseen outcome resulted. Instead of nullifying the kombatants' power, it made them stronger than before. They all ended up killing each other, except for Raiden, Shao Kahn and Taven. Shao Kahn came to the top of the pyramid and mortally wounded Taven. In his last breath, Taven told Raiden to defeat Shao Kahn himself. After Taven's death, Raiden engaged in a final battle with Shao Kahn to decide the fate of Earthrealm, but was defeated and mortally wounded._


	2. Chapter 1: Part 1: Return to the Past

**Mortal Kombat**

* * *

Author's Note: Welcome back, Fanfiction readers, with the prologue recap done, it's time to start the first chapter of my Mortal Kombat 9 story. This chapter directly takes place after Mortal Kombat: Armageddon's ending, where Taven defeated Blaze, not the "Shao Kahn defeating Blaze and taking the prize" stuff, as it ruins Armageddon's story. However, I will somehow connect Taven's ending from Armageddon to the opening of MK9, where Shao Kahn defeated Raiden after killing Taven. A few months before I began writing the story, I watched BruskPoetProduction's "Who REALLY Killed Blaze? Taven or Shao Kahn?" video on YouTube, in which it explained that after Taven defeated Blaze, the energy released by Blaze's death passed through his armor and spread to the other kombatants, making them more powerful than ever, meaning that the Battle of Armageddon did not end. As we know, Shao Kahn is seen standing victorious in MK9's intro. In the original game, Shao Kahn has defeated Blaze and gained the prize for himself, which contradicts Armageddon's Konquest ending, whereas in my version of the story, Shao Kahn had gained the power that was passed through Taven's armor, was able to kill Onaga, return to the pyramid and kill both Taven and Raiden. During the opening sequence, we see a lot of casualties of the great battle, with additional characters from other games, such as Skarlet, D'Vorah and Erron Black.

Much like the original MK9, the story will have its time travelling elements and alternate timeline setting. As we know, Raiden sends a message to his former self to prevent Armageddon, but in this version, the time travelling happens very differently. After Raiden is killed by Shao Kahn in the prologue, everything is a concealed by a luminous burst and images of the past flash in existence and are shown to us, similar to Raiden's visions in MK9, but more clear and visual. As the story goes on, it is revealed that it was the mysterious woman from Jade's MK9 ending that had made the timeline change. After that, we're panning out of Liu Kang's eyes. Liu Kang was meditating, which means chapter 1 comes into play. As like the original game, the events of the first three Mortal Kombat games will be retold, while the fourth game's story wil be used for the sequel, Mortal Kombat X. Elements of MK9's story will be the same, but with minor alterations, sticking with the original plot for the most part, and try to connect the new timeline with the original timeline. Now, let's get into chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or its characters. They belong to Ed Boon, Warner Brothers Interactive Entertainment and Netherrealm Studios.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Tournament Begins**

 **Return to the Past**

* * *

 _Our Realms are in constant flux. They shift and change like an endless dream. Centuries of Battle and yet we still struggle for independence. What will liberate us from our intense bloodlust? We are fighting endlessly against an inevitable fate. A chance to prevent Armageddon._ _The cost will be high. The sacrifices will be unthinkable. Many will fall. Our tale must be retold. -_ These are the words of Raiden.

* * *

 _The Edenian Crater_

The great Battle of Armageddon had ended. After Blaze's defeat at the hands of Taven, the energy that was released by Blaze's death passed through him, making him a god. The power then filtered through his armor and passed into the other kombatants. The kombatants were blessed with increased powers and became more powerful than ever. Unfortunately, the quest that was meant to end it all only made it worse. All of the kombatants ended up killing each other and Taven would meet his end at the hands of Shao Kahn. After killing Taven, Shao Kahn's power had increased and became more powerful than ever.

The crater was filled with dozen of corpses of fallen warriors. Vultures were feasting on several carcasses of the dead warriors. Bodies were scattered around the crater as far as the eye could see. Kung Lao's body was crushed by Shinnok's clone's skeletal hands. Alongside Kung Lao's dead body was the corpse of Dariou, impaled on the back by one of Darrius's spiked gauntlets. Scorpion's body lied down on the ground, with Sub-Zero's Kori Blade impaled through his back. Nearby lied down Li Mei's corpse, who was impaled by Hotaru's naginata. D'Vorah's stingers were severed from her chest and was impaled by Ashrah's kriss. Sindel's Kwan Dao was forced through Jarek's corpse. Kai's head was severed from his body. Kung Lao's razor rimmed hat was stuck on Baraka's body and Baraka's arm was protruding from Sub-Zero's corpse. Johnny Cage's head was severed from his body, with his broken sunglasses mere inches away from his face. Nearby Cage's severed head was Salazar's dead body, who was impaled in head by Nightwolf's axe.

A vulture was seen feasting on the body of Sonya Blade, who was cut in half with her intestines scattered. Nearby was Jade's body, who was impaled by Reptile's Kirehashi sword. Hotaru was slacked in a seating position with Dairou's Autumn Dao sword forced through his chest. Skarlet's Kodashi Swords were placed on Sareena's corpse. One of the vultures flew overhead towards a giant pyramid that stood at the crater. This was the fabled Pyramid of Argus, an ancient structure that was designed as the Elder Gods' safe guard to avoid Armageddon. As the vulture was flying to the pyramid, dozens of bodies were shown. Noob Saibot's corpse was lying down on the ground, with Scorpion's Mugai Ryu forced through his back. Nearby was Repitle's corpse, who was impaled by Jade's Bojutsu. Tremor's headless body was lying down on the ground besides Tanya's corpse, who was cut in a half. Mavado's disemboweled body lied down on the ground. Motaro's spear was protruding from Jax's corpse.

At the pyramid, corpses of other warriors were shown. There lied down the corpses of Bo' Rai Cho, Rain, Sektor, Stryker, Smoke and Quan Chi. Kabal's corpse was lying down on the ground, with his mask destroyed. Mileena's head was severed from her body. Sheeva's corpse lied down on the stairs of the pyramid, alongside Nightwolf and Kenshi's corpses. The last two corpses were the zombified corpse of Liu Kang and Shang Tsung with Liu Kang's hooks forced through his shoulders. They were lying near the top of the pyramid as signs of struggle were heard.

At the summit of the Pyramid, a fire was burning with the might of the sun itself. Raiden fell down on the floor, with his hat falling from his head. Raiden was clad in his black armor and cape. His red eyes were struggling to focus as he tried to sit up to face Shao Kahn. Despite Raiden had struck a deal with Shao Kahn, the plan eventually backfired when Fujin caused Raiden to turn back against the Emperor and joined the Forces of Light.

"Where are the Elder Gods, Raiden?" Shao Kahn said as he laughed and went towards Raiden before picking him up. "Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer!"

Shao Kahn managed to beat Raiden across the face mercilessly before throwing him across the top of the pyramid. Raiden crashed into the floor as Shao drew his mighty hammer, which pulsed with magical energy.

"They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms." Shao Kahn mocked, watching the man roll over onto his back. Without missing a beat, he walked over and slammed his foot into the man's chest.

"I know you can feel it. It is the end of all things, Armageddon." Shao Kahn said as his hammer started glowing with a burning aura. The same aura was now surrounding his body as he grew powerful than ever. This aura was the energy that filtered from Taven's armor and passed into the other kombatants. Shao Kahn was one of the kombatants that were blessed with increased powers. With the power he gained from Taven, Shao Kahn was able to kill Onaga and return to the pyramind, killing Taven and defeating Raiden.

"Stop!" Raiden was begging, but Shao Kahn ignored Raiden's pleas.

"It is done." Shao Kahn spoke as he picked up Raiden, "Your time has passed."

He threw Raiden again. Raiden landed harshly, but struggled to pick himself up. As Raiden tried to get himself up, he looked over Taven's body one last time as he prepared to face his fate. " _Forgive me, Taven._ " Now that Taven was dead, any hope of defeating Shao Kahn and stopping Armageddon was lost. Shao Kahn walked to Raiden's side with his hammer in his hand.

"Ages wasted in foolish resistance. Now it is the dawn of my rule." Shao Kahn said. "I have won."

"Yes, you have won." Raiden replied as Shao Kahn prepared to kill him.

"Now, Raiden. Your world ends." Shao Kahn said.

With that, Shao Kahn raised his hammer to crush Raiden. As Shao Kahn's hammer collied with Raiden's skull, everything was concealed by luminous bust. Diving into the blaze, many images from the past were flashed into the existence, from Blaze's defeat at the hands of Taven, the return of the Dragon King and the death of Liu Kang to the Netherrealm invasion, Shao Kahn's invasion and Liu Kang's first victory.

* * *

 _Wu Shi Academy - The Past_

These series of mental images travel back in time to the past, where the events of the Mortal Kombat tournament took place. After seeing these visions, the young Liu Kang gasped and clutched his head. He had no idea about what happened and the meaning of the visions he just saw in his head. Liu Kang was clad in his black kung fu pants, black spiked wristbands, white socks and black martial arts shoes. He was in sitting in meditating position when this happened. Liu Kang felt worried about what he experienced. He then noticed his fellow monks and masters gathering up for the upcoming qualifying match to determine who will represent the Shaolin in the Mortal Kombat Tournament.

Liu Kang was going to face his fellow monk and friend, Kung Lao, to decide the Shaolin's representive for the tournament. Kung Lao was the last descendant of the Great Kung Lao who defeated Shang Tsung and killed by Goro 500 years ago. There was no way he would lose his one chance to anyone else. **L** iu Kang was also a descendant of the Great Kung Lao and wanted to participate in the tournament to free Shang Tusng's rule over the tournament. The qualifying match was the only way to determine which descendant would represent the Shaolin for the tournament.

* * *

 _Academy Arena_

The two opponents, Liu Kang and Kung Lao, had arrived at the academy arena and bowed to each other before turning to Master Wen, who was the master of the Wu Shi Academy and the host of the match. Master Wen was an elderly man with a bald head, white beard and brown eyes and was wearing orange robes. Kung Lao had brown eyes and black hair and was clad in his traditional White Lotus clothes along with his favorite razor rimmed hat.

"This qualifying round is the only way to determine who will stand a better chance of victory." Master Wen explained. "Both of you must fight one another to prove who the better fighter is and decide who will go."

Both Liu Kang and Kung Lao got into their fighting stances as Master Wen rose from his position and gave the signal for them to fight. Within moment, Liu Kang and Kung Lao squared off and engaged in kombat. Kung Lao was the first to attack as he threw a kick against Liu, who blocked with his hands. Kung Lao continued attacking Liu, switching from kicks to punches, but Liu Kang avoided Kung Lao's attacks. As both of them continued trading punches and kicks, Kung Lao took the opportunity to deliver his Dive Kick to Liu's wide open chest, which knocked the Shaolin Monk back near the edge of the arena. Holding his chest, Liu got to his feet as he saw Kung Lao running at him. Liu got into his feet and dodged Kung Lao's attack and flew with a series of multiple kicks to the Kung Lao's torso.

Master Wen squinted and stroke his beard, observing the match intently. Kung Lao hoped back to his feet and calmed his mind, determined to win this qualifying bout. Kung Lao attempted to strike Liu Kang, but Kang dodged the attack and pulled a cartwheel kick on Kung Lao before delivering an uppercut on Kung Lao's chin, causing him to fly. As Lao came back down, he kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground. As Kung Lao struggled to get back up, Liu Kang flew with a kick that hit Kung Lao on his chest. This was the flying kick, the technique that Master Bo Rai Cho taught him.

"Liu Kang wins." Master Wen said as the match was over.

Kang gave his shaolin masters a shaolin bow as an expression of gratitude. Defeated, Kung Lao got to his feet and gave a distasteful look. He approached Master Wen.

"That is not possible." Kung Lao said "With all due respect, Master Wen, the honor of representing the shaolin in the Mortal Kombat tournament should have belonged to me. I am the Great Kung Lao's last descendant, and it is my destiny to defeat Goro and save Earthrealm!"

"And so you attain victory through dishonorable needs what you cannot through fairness? That is not the way of your ancestor, Kung Lao." Master Wen told Kung Lao. "What you have proved today is that you are not yet ready for what lies ahead."

Kung Lao, speechless, glanced over to Liu Kang in envy. He then stormed out of the academy arena, feeling that his chance of representing the shaolin that the tournament was lost. As he watched his fellow monk leave the arena, Liu Kang was almost concerned about Kung Lao, feeling that he ruined his moment. Master Wen noticed this and placed his hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"Your heart is pure and your intentions are noble, Liu Kang. But you must not let those feelings lower your guard if you are to save EarthRealm." Master Wen acknowledged.

"My mind and spirit are working as one to walk with the wind. I will not give in to the same corruption that Shang Tsung brought to the tournament." Liu Kang said

Master Wen, feeling his job has been accomplished, responded with an approving smile and exchanges a formal bow with Liu Kang before he left the temple.

"May the Elder Gods watch over you, Liu Kang." Master Wen said.

Liu Kang then left the temple in order to represent the Shaolin at the tournament. However, little did he know, a greater destiny awaited for him.


	3. Chapter 1: Part 2: At the Nethership

**Mortal Kombat**

* * *

Author's Note: Welcome back, Fanfiction readers, now with the start of the first act of MK 2011, which covers the events of the first Mortal Kombat game, this part will cover the introduction of Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and Kano, and the beginning of the Mortal Kombat tournament. Unlike the original MK9, this part covers the arrival of our heroes at Shang Tsung's Island. Taking place where the last chapter left off, we start with Johnny Cage talking to his agent, Chuck, who is worried about the whole tournament thing, then we see Johnny heading to the boat and meeting up with martial artist Nimbus Terrafaux (yes, I'm including him in the story mode).

The scene where our heroes head to the Nethership and arrive at the Island will take an inspiration from the original Mortal Kombat comic released by Malibu Comics in 1992 and IshyRose's MK 2008 fanfic. This would allow to have some story development and develop our characters. This will feature the return of Johnny's agent, Chuck, who has not been seen since the MK1 comic. I wanted to have Johnny engage in serious conversasion with Chuck about entering the tournament before heading to the Nethership. This would show a serious side of Johnny that the original MK9 didn't have often. Also, with Liu Kang and Kung Lao's character arcs set up in the previous chapter, I wanted to set up other characters, such as Johnny Cage, Kano and Sonya, before the tournament, something that MK9 obviously did not do, as it begun with the characters on the island rather than showing them before they headed to the island. Also, I wanted to give a hint about Kung Lao as he poses as a Masked Guard.

One of the few diffrences between the original and my version is the story mode structure. The original had 16 chapters where you play as a character in each chapter, wheras in my version, it will be three chapters covering three events and will be represented in a three-act structure. Like i said in the previous chapter, these chapters will cover the first three games; the first chapter will be the events of the original Mortal kombat game, the second chapter will cover Mortal kombat II, and the third chapter will cover Mortal Kombat 3. If I was the designer of the game, I wouldn't have like 12 or 15 chapters and have each chapter focus on a character and fight four opponents, as it wouldn't make sense and lose some focus on other characters. Instead, I would go on the three-act structure and have each chapter focus on a single event, while also have each chapter switch from character after a character after a fight. For example, if you play as Liu Kang during the first fight of chapter 1, the second fight would switch to Johnny Cage. Now, with that said, let's head into chapter 2 of the first act. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or its characters. They belong to Ed Boon, Warner Brothers Interactive Entertainment and Netherrealm Studios.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Tournament Begins**

 **At The Nethership  
**

* * *

 _Chai Wan, Hong Kong - Two Weeks Later_

Many fighters from Earthrealm have gathered for the tournament, patiently waiting for the boat that will take them to the island where the tournament is to be held. Liu Kang arrived at the docks, holding a large satchel slung over his right shoulder. He did not notice the limousine parking in the distance. Emerging from the limousine was the Hollywood movie star, Johnny Cage. Having been trained by Marital Arts masters from around the world, Cage used his talents on the big screen, having starred in films like "Ninja Mime", "Dragon Fist" and the award winning "Sudden Violence". He had a brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing his blue formal suit with a pink shirt and a loose bow tie and blue shoes, along with his sunglasses.

"It's showtime!" Johnny said.

"Uh, Johnny. I think you should consider this "tournament" thing. It doesn't seem safe at all." Johnny's agent, Chuck, said.

"Will you relax, Chuck?" Johnny Cage said. "This will be on the headlines for years: 'Johnny Cage: THE Special Effects, or something."

Johnny Cage was already highly successful in his career, but any critics have claim the ground-breaking feats that he performs in his movies are actually just special effects. However, little do they know is that he actually does perform these stunts himself. He entered the tournament to prove it to them.

"Look Johnny," Chuck said. "all I'm sayin' is maybe you should just reconsider this tournament thing. I mean, look at that boat. You can't get on that load of junk. You're better than this. You're a commodity. You're looking at $20 million this year. Are you gonna risk that?"

Johnny ignored his agent's concerns and, with a smile, headed further into the docks as Chuck struggled to follow him, holding his suitcases along with Johnny's female secretary.

"Johnny, Wait!" Chuck said.

Chuck followed Johnny and looked at a strange wooden vessel veiled by spooky fog emerging. It was the Nethership. There were several Masked Guards who marched down the ramp in single files until stopping by the pier to the stand watch. Johnny walked towards the ship and looked to the guards.

"Huh. Nice costumes" Johnny said.

Cage motioned to his assistants to carry his luggage to the ship.

"It's okay. They're with me." Johnny told to the Masked Guard.

"Johnny, you have to be back by the 15th. You're scheduled to shoot Irow Claw on the 17th and you haven't read the script yet." Johnny's female secretary said. Unlike Chuck, she was not worried about Johnny entering the tournament and did not share Chuck's dconcerns. Before Johnny responded, Chuck cut in.

"So let me get this straight, Johnny. You're gonna get on this thing and sail on an island where they're holding a tournament that isn't sanctioned by a martial arts tournament?" Chuck desperatley said. "I mean, C'mon, Johnny, these people might be crazy."

Cage sighed and turned to face Chuck. He took off his sunglasses and looked at Chuck.

"Look, Chuck, you know me better than anyone else." Johnny said to Chuck. "I know this tournament can be a chance for me to actually prove to the world that I'm legit. I need to show the public who I am and what I can do. Especially with the media cracking down on my ass and trying to make me look bad. This could help clean my reputation."

Chuck thought for a moment and relented.

"Besides, these are quality people." Johnny said "Trust me, Chuck, I'll be back for two weeks."

"Yeah, don't be late for Iron Claw." Chuck said. "And don't get hit in the face."

Johnny smiled and put his sunglasses back on. "Hey, who would hit Johnny Cage? Everbody loves me!"

Cage headead to the ship and gave a quick finger salute to Chuck and his secretary before walking off and boarding the vessel. As Cage borads the ship, Liu Kang arrived at the docks and stood by the vessel. He took in a deep breath exhaled calmly, brushing his nervous feelings aside and headed to the Nethership.

In a darker corner of the dock, a Masked Guard was pulled back behind several large wooden crates. The Masked Guard had a razor-rimmed hat on his back and was holding his spear. Though behaving slightly differently, he turned his head around to ensure no one was following him before boarding the Nethership quietly.

* * *

 _Japan_

Deep in the mountain vastness of rural Japan, Shang Tsung traversed through the strange lands to deliver a personal invitation to the God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm, Raiden. To defend Earthrealm from the Emperor of Outworld, Raiden implored the Elder Gods to give Earthrealm a fighting chance, and thus the Mortal Kombat tournament was created. For millennia, the emperor has been kept at bay, but nine consecutive losses to Goro have eroded hope that Earthrealm can be saved. If Outworld won their tenth tournament, the emperor will merge Earthrealm with Outworld. Raiden knew of Shang Tsung's plans to plunge Earthrealm into eternal darkness.

"Raiden! God of Thunder! You have troubled me enough! Every warrior you and your Shaolin Monks had sent to defeat me have all died. All of their souls reside within me now." Shang Tsung called to Raiden. "Do you fear me, Raiden? You should know better than anybody that one more victory and Earth will be in the hands of my master! I invite you to the tournament so you can face me yourself or are you a coward?"

With these words, a clap of of thunder echoed into the air and a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of him, the lightning gathered in this area and it formed the shape of a human with glowing blue eyes. Raiden was clad in a white beggar robes, a Chinese straw hat, a white shawl, a decorative black buttoned shirt, black wristbands and geta sandals. He also had his white long hair loose and was wielding his staff.

"Shang Tsung, you have defied the Elder Gods before and you paid the price for your crimes. Those souls are unfortunate victims to your evil. One more victory and Earth will be at the hands of your master, but as its protector I cannot allow that to happen. I have no choice, I accept the invitation." Raiden told Shang Tsung as he chuckled at Raiden's acceptance and as he turned to leave.

"Your acceptance is most welcomed, Lord Raiden, but remember, this tournament is on my island, with my rules." Shang Tsung sneered as he left.

* * *

 _The Nethership_

Aboard the Nethership, crowds were gathering and conversimg amongst themselves as Cage was wandereing around the ship. He noticed a fighter on board the ship reading a newspaper article about him. The fighter was clad in a short-sleeved black karate gi, black belt and red MMA gloves. This was Nimbus Terrafaux, a famous kickboxing champion. Terrafaux was reading a newspaper report a about Johnny Cage. Cage grabbed the newspaper from Terrsfaux and looked at it. He was pissed about what the report said about him.

"Hey, man, don't let them get into you." Terrafaux said.

"Yeah, sure." Cage said. Cage looked at the fighter and recognized him. "You're Nimbus Terrafaux, right?"

Terrafaux nooded as Cage continued his conversation.

"Man, I saw your fight with Cesaer in London. You were great." Cage said.

"Thanks, man." Terrafaux nodded. "I've seen some of your films. You can't fake those moves."

"Yeah, well, you can tall that to the press." Cage replied.

As Cage and Terrafuax get acquainted, Liu Kang walked by him in an oblivious manner, scanning the boat instead. Suddenley, he felt a sharp pain in his head and groans quietly, holding a palm to his forehead. It was so sudden that he couldn't explain it. The shaolin warrior quietly rubbed his head as the boat begun to veer away from the docks, preparing to sail off into the ocean.

Suddenly, an explosion from the distance captured the attention of the passengers, including Cage and Terrafaux. A man with a black hair and a cybernetic left eye clad in a white karate-like garb with a large brown belt strapped across his chest and black wristbands and boots manged to hop and board the Nethership as a crowd of thr tournament contestants alongside Liu Kang, Cage and Terrafaux gathered aroud this new fighter, who was comfortably sitting upon the gunwales, tightening the strap on his boot. That fighter was Kano, a military-trained guerilla fighter for hire and member of the criminal organization called the Black Dragon.

"Dude, was that real?" Cage said

"No. It's an ilusion." Kano saracstially remarked as he was preparing to hop onto the main deck. Kano then looks up, only to be surprised by Cage. "Hey, yer Johnny Cage! Can I have ya autograph?"

* * *

 _The Docks_

As the smoke cleared from the explosion, two figures emerged and drew themselves towards the docks, where they noticed the Nethership sailing further off into the Pacific. One of the two figures was a woman clad in a green sports bra, black guantlets, green camoflauge pants, black military boots and black headband. This woman was Sonya Blade, a Special Forces lieutenant. Alongside Sonya was one of her teammates. Kano had killed her partner before the tournament and Sonya set out to hunt him down. Kano used the explosion to distract Sonya and made an incredible leap to the Nethership.

"Bastard..." Sonya said.

"I can't believe he got away." Sonya's partner remarked.

"I wonder where it's heading?" Sonya said.

"Not very far if we open fire." Sonya's partner replied.

"No, we might hit a passenger." Sonya remarked. "I'll radio ahead for a speeder boat. Kano is not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 1: Part 3: Arrival on The Island

**Mortal Kombat**

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, readers. I know I haven't written this story for a while. I have been a bit busy since the last time I wrote the story, but now that we are in the Mortal Kombat 11 hype, I decided to return to write the story. This is the second part of the first chapter of MK 2011, which covers the events of the first Mortal Kombat game. Taking where the last chapter left off, this chapter shows the fight between Cage and Kano, the introduction of Scorpion and Sub-Zero and the first appearance of Shang Tsung. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or its characters. They belong to Ed Boon, Warner Brothers Interactive Entertainment and Netherrealm Studios.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Tournament Begins**

 **Arrival on The Island**

* * *

As night falls on the East China Sea, the sail barge continued sailing through the sea. Meanwhile, Johnny Cage and Kano were having a brawl. Clamour amongst the contenders ensued over the brawl.

"Come on Cage! Say it!" Kano shouted at Cage, aggressively. Kano took his left fist and punched Cage across the face, knocking the movie star's trademark sunglasses off. "I'll be back!"

Grunting, Cage knelt up on his back, wiped the blood of his lip and shouted. "Hey, that wasn't my movie!"

"What's wrong, mate? Forgot to bring ya stunt double on yer way here?"

While Kano was fighting Cage, Liu Kang looked over to the standing Masked Guard, expecting him to break up the feud. Much to Kang´s dismay, the guard remained at his post, completely uninterested. Kano slowly drew in for another blow while Johnny rose to his feet. He droped his sunglasses and taunted Kano, who attemped to throw another swing. With quick reflexes, Cage evaded the strike and droped into a splits, performing his infamous nut punch move on Kano. The Black Dragon thug held his breath in shock and embarrassment, cupping his testicles. As he dropped to his knees, Kano's comrades emerged from the breaking crowd to help him up, carrying him away.

"Ya better watch your back at the tournament, pretty boy, 'cause you just made your worst enemy!" Kano shouted at Cage.

While Kano fled from the scene, Cage took little heed to the warning as he got approached by Liu Kang, who politely returns his sunglasses to him.

"Thanks." Cage said.

"I urge you to proceed with caution. There are many here who will not hesistate at the chance to kill you." Kang warned the Hollywood actor.

"Yeah, well, I'd like to see them try." Cage remarked.

Cage then extended his right hand to Liu Kang.

"Johnny Cage." Cage said.

Liu Kang gave a slight smile, shaking Cage's hand.

"Liu Kang."

As Cage and Kang get better acquainted, they failed to notice the shadow-clad figure who was watching from the upper deck of the ship. This was the Lin Kuei warrior, the Elder Sub-Zero, Bi-Han. He was clad in his traditional blue ninja outfit, with blue gauntlets and blue mask. However, his attention was focused on below, and not on the ghostly figure that was slowly materialising behind him. The ghostly figure slowly reached out towards his enemy.

" _Lin Kuei..._ "

Startled by the faint and haunting whispers from behind, Sub-Zero instinctively turned around, only to have his throat violently grasped by the specture. Sub-Zero couldn't believe his eyes. The spectre was the ninja Scorpion. Scorpion was once a warrior from the Shirai Ryu named Hanzo Hassasi.

"You! But I…" Sub-Zero was surprised to see who the ninja masked was.

"Yes. You killed me two years ago to this day." Scorpion said. "But I have returned from the depths of the Netherrealm to avenge my death. I could kill you now, but unlike you, I have honor. We will meet at the tournament, and then you will pay for your crimes, Sub-Zero."

Scorpion then aggressively forced Sub-Zero back, releasing his hellish grip. Sub-Zero rubbed his throat, coughing slightly as Scorpion went a few subtle steps backwards.

"You are a fool for sparing my life." Sub-Zero remarked.

"We shall see."

Scorpion disappeared in a flash of fire, leaving Sub-Zero to brood over his warning.

* * *

 _The Lost Sea - The Next Day_

The Nethership, which left Hong Kong bay late at night, was now joined by a dozen other ships, all arriving at it's destination; Shang Tsung's Island Fortress.

* * *

 _Shang Tsung's Island_

In a massive rambunctious banquet held in Shang Tsung's Throne Room, many of the participants, including Liu Kang and Johnny Cage, enjoyed themselves to a great feast. Meanwhile, the competitive members indulge themselves in the Island's challenges, measuring their strength against boards of wood and stacks of brick. Sub-Zero leaned comfortably against a wall in the corner of the chamber, his arms folded in a brooding manner.

"So wait. So no camera crew? No press? Nothing?" Cage remaked

"What part of secret competition didn't you understand?"

"Remind me how this will help my reputation?"

Liu Kang looked yonder, noticing a tall hatted figure silently making his way through the crowd. He couldn't help but feel as if he knew him from somewhere. Suddenly, the great doors open, allowing entry for a set of guards neatly formed in a circle and drummers. The guards then made their way through the centre of the room, all the way up to a small ceremonial chair incised with East Asian designs.

All the participants within the room inquisitively stared at the crowd of guards near themselves to the chair, with drummers rhythmically beating their instruments to create atmosphere. As soon as the throne was reached, the guards spread apart, and the massive gong was struck. The sorcerer Shang Tsung made his entrance and sat on his throne. He had a blad spot on his head, a long white bead and was clad in his purple and brown robes. The sorcerer grined, stroking his beard intently with his wrinkly fingers.

"Greetings, kombatants! I am Shang Tsung, your humble host of this tournament. It is a great honour and privilege to have you a part of our noble contest…" Shang Tsung told the kombatants

Liu Kang quietly shakes his head as Shang Tsung continues his speech. "It is no more noble than the decrepit body his spirit possesses."

"…Tonight, you indulge yourselves in this great feast. Tomorrow, a proper introduction is due. So, treasure these moments, as if they may be your last." Shang Tsung said.

The participants awkwardly resumed their activities as Shang Tsung left the throne. Sub-Zero, still maintaining his solemn position, was approached by a long-haired white-robed man with a straw hat and a cape, his head pointing down to shroud his face. Sub-Zero quirked a brow through the slit of his mask.

"Who are you?" Sub-Zero asked.

"I have many names, Lin Kuei." The robbed man told the Lin Kuei warrior.

Sub-Zero easily recognised the voice. His eyes widen in astonishment.

"Raiden?!"

The robed man slightly raises his head, and greets Sub-Zero with his glowing white eyes, complete with a surrounding light blue corona. This was the God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm, Raiden. Two years ago, Raiden aided Sub-Zero on his quest to retrieve the Amulet of Shinnok.

"What are you doing here?" Sub-Zero asked,

"I have been personally invted to compete by Shang Tsung, but I am here to find a worthy champion."

Sub-Zero snickered at Raiden's remark. "How's that working for you?"

Raiden conserves his unamused expression. He sensed that Sub-Zero was invited to compete for a reason.

"You're not here for the safety of Earthrealm, are you?" Raiden asked.

"Still haven't given up lecturing me, thunder god?" Sub-Zero remarked.

With sheer boldness, Sub-Zero heads for the great doors, intending on evading Raiden.

* * *

 _Shang Tsung's Palace - Hallways_

Sub-Zero walked past several guards through the seemingly empty hallways of the fortress, unhindered. After crossing a multiple route passage, Raiden appeared in front of Sub-Zero, his back leaning against the wall.

"I sense something is troubling you." Raiden told the Lin Kuei warrior.

Hearing Raiden's voice, Sub-Zero stops and turns around.

"My worries are none of your concern, Raiden." the Lin Kuei Warrior remarked.

"Your expression tells me otherwise." Raiden told the Lin Kuei warrior, leaving him speechless, astounded by Raiden's perceivability. "You have not changed even the slightest, Bi-Han. I have warned you against continuing service to the Lin Kuei."

"And that only I can change my own destiny. Do not twist your words."

Raiden watched Sub-Zero turn around, preparing to leave. Raiden was still concerned for Sub-Zero, as he sensed something darker inside him.

" _Tread carefully. For I see a heavy burden in your heart. One that haunts you to this day._ "

Those last words burrowed deep into Sub-Zero's ears. The Lin Kuei warrior turns back, expecting Raiden to remain there. Instead, he sees no one, as if he was never at that very spot.


	5. Chapter 1: Part 4: The First Round

**Mortal Kombat**

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, what's up, readers. Welcome to the next chapter of my Mortal Kombat story. This picks up where the previous chapter left off. Now with the characters established, this chapter shows the beginning of the Mortal Kombat tournament. The first round begins when Liu Kang faces against a fighter, then Johnny fights against Nimbus Terrafaux. Also, this is the first time we see Shang Tsung taking a victim's sould, taken directly from the 1995 Mortal Kombat movie. In difference of the original MK 2011, Nightwolf, Cyrax, Sektor, Sheeva, Baraka, Kitana, Jade and even Quan Chi will not be included in the MK1 section, to keep events faithful to the original game, which had seven fighters. Nimbus Terrafaux, introduced in the second part of Chapter 1, will be included as extra fighter, playing a role similar to Art Lean from the MK movie. The inclusion of characters from MK2 and MK3 dosen't add depth to the MK1 section, it makes things confusing. Also, Reptile will play his original role as hidden fighter and Shang Tsung's bodyguard, similar to the secret boss fight from MK1, rather than fully participating in the tournament.

There will be also a tournament bracket to decide which two fighters will be fighting. In the original MK 2011, there was no tournament bracket, all of the fights were random and Shang Tsung just chose the fights like he wanted. This is another reason why the four fight character chapter in both MK 2011 and MKX didn't work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or its characters. They belong to Ed Boon, Warner Brothers Interactive Entertainment and Netherrealm Studios.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Tournament Begins**

 **The First Round**

* * *

 _Shang Tsung's Island - Courtyard_

By sunrise, all the kombatants had gathered at the courtyard, where the tournament was schedueled to begin. Among the warriors were Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Kano, Sub-Zero and Scorpion. Cage was now clad in his fighting attire; black shorts, red sash, black kung fu slippers, spiked wristbands and his trademark sunglasses. Then, Shang Tsung rised from his throne stationed on the higher platform where he would be able to spectate the matches perfectly. Alongside Shang Tsung was the reigning champion of Mortal Kombat, Goro.

"Warriors, Welcome to the Mortal Kombat tournament! You have travelled far from all corners of the world seeking fame, fortune, and glory. In the coming days, each of you will fight for your very lives! If you succeed in defeating all of your opponents, you will have the honour of facing our reigning champion, Prince Goro!" Shang Tsung began humbly.

"Hey, any idea what this old gezzer's talking about?" Cage asked Liu Kang.

As Shang Tsung finished his speech, a sick smile crossed his face. "Now allow me to introduce you to a new entry in our contest..."

As he snapped his fingers, a couple masked guards arrived on the higher platform and brought forth a bound woamn, who had her hands behind her back and her face was covered by a cloth. She struggled aganist the guards, but to no avail. As they brought the fighter to the crowd, Johnny Cage watched with the most interest while Kano chuckled, as he immediatley recognized the new fighter. With a nod from Shang Tsung's head, the guards remove the cloth from the woman's head. The woman had a blonde hair tied to a ponytail and blue eyes. This was Sonya Blade. Sonya attempted to presue Kano to the Island, but as soon as she arrived on the Island, she was captured by Shang Tsung's guards.

When the beauty was revealed in his eyes, Cage couldn't help but gaze at her. " _Damn, she's beautiful._ " He thought.

Liu Kang narrowed his eyes, as if he was expecting her. Shang Tsung pointed a wrinkly finger to Sonya's direction. Liu Kang grimaced as he looked at Sonya, but unlike Cage, he was not as stunned as Cage was. Suddnely, the sharp pain in his head that he experienced earlier on the Nethership was slowly returning.

"Lieutenant Sonya Blade. We found her following one of my ships to this sacred island. Like all of you, her life depends on her performance in the tournament..." Shang Tsung said as he swayed to the other side, pointing to Sonya's captured commrades, who like her, were captured and had their hands behind their backs. "...But so do the lifes of her companions."

"Heh." Kano said, laughing at Sonya's predicament. "So Blondie followed me all the way here."

The masked guards then carried Sonya and her team away as Liu Kang recovered from his painful headache. As he saw Sonya's face filled with saddness, Johnny felt bad for her and realized that this tournament was not going the way he thought.

"Damn." Nimbus remarked.

"This tournament has taken a turn for the worse." Johnny remarked.

On the other hand, Liu Kang was angry at Shang Tsung's actions. "It was to be expected from Shang Tsung."

"Let the Tournament Begin!" Shang Tsung proclaimed.

With Shang Tsung's words, the massive gong sounded. Shang Tsung then scanned the crowd and picked up Liu Kang with his sinister gaze. He smirked evilly, as if he was anticipating his arrival.

"Liu Kang! Step forth!" Shang Tsung summoned.

Liu Kang made his way to the arena as he heared Shang Tsung's summons. He was the first fighter to summoned to fight. As Liu Kang walked into the arena, his opponent flipped his way to the courtyard. The opponent was clad in a simple fighting outfit; a yellow headband, black kung fu pants with yellow sash, white socks and black kung fu slippers. Liu Kang bowed his head slightly as the fighter dropped into his fighting stance. Liu Kang also dropped into his fighting stance; which resembled Jeet Kun Do.

"Show me what you can do."

"Fight!" Shang Tsung announced.

As the match began, Liu waited his opponent to attack, and when he did, he blocked the attack. For a moment, both fighters blocked and countered again and again, but as the opponent stood up, Liu jumped into the air spinned his body and lauched his Flying Kick on the opponent's chest, knocking him to the floor. In the stands, the crowds were cheering as the fight continued, with Johnny and Nimbus cheering Liu on as well.

"Wow. I gotta say, he's good." Johnny admitted.

Meanwhile, Liu Kang's fight countinued. Liu was taking the advantage, but his opponent was good as well. Liu ducked the opponent's attack, but suddenly the headache that he experienced earlier was coming back. Liu let out a grunt of pain as he was distracted by his thoughts, allowing the fighter to hit him sqaurely on his chest. Liu got back on his feet and countered back by kicking the opponent with his feet.

" _Come on, Liu, do not let yourself be distracted._ "

The opponent came at his again, this time with a combo, but Liu blocked his attacks and countered by pulling his hands and launching a fireball at his chest, knocking him to the floor. The opponent got back on his feet and attempted to kick Liu, but Liu ducked and kicked the opponent across the face. Once he saw the opponent stunned, he preformed a cartwheel, which allowed both of his legs to strike the opponent, then launched an uppercut on the opponent's face and when the opponent was about to fall on the ground, Liu kicked him in the face, knocking the opponent flat on the ground.

The fight was over. The defeated opponent rolled on the arena of the courtyard, struggling to return on his feet. Shang Tsung stood from his throne and prepared to order Liu Kang an infamous order.

"Finish him!" Shang Tsung ordered.

Hearing Shang Tsung's summon, Liu Kang withdrew from his fighting stance and glanced at the sorcerer.

"No. I will not succumb to the corruption you have brought to this tournament, Shang Tsung." Liu Kang proclaimed "When I defeat you, You will return back to your Emperor's feet."

"How noble of you, Liu Kang..." Shang Tsung said. He then extended his left hand and unraveled his legendary soul-snatching powers. In an instant, Liu Kang's opponent let out a painful scream as Tsung began capturing his soul. The opponent's soul was quickly harvested from his body and reached to Tsung's hand. With no living vessel, his body tone immediately turned to a violet, lifeless tint, leaving the rest of the contestants gawk in horror and bewilderment.

"...But I am afraid not everyone here shares your sentiment." Shang Tsung proclaimed.

Cage, having been horrified about what he just saw, left the courtyard alongside the mummuring crowd. Taking notice of Cage's departure, Liu kang followed him to the Warrior's Shrine.

* * *

 _Warrior's Shrine_

Still tentative on what he just witnessed, Johnny went to the Warrior's Shrine, a shrine dedicated to honor the contestants of the Mortal Kombat tournament. Liu Kang finally managed to get in close enough to stop him.

"Did that really just happen?! How did he do that?" Johnny remarked.

"This tournament is more than a chance for glory and fame, Johnny Cage." Liu Kang warned the Hollywood actor. "I remember the elders used to tell me stories about the tournament. Like you, I once dismissed them as mere fairy tales."

"Great. So the supernatural is real, and just how am I going to survive against the "soul-stealing people"?"

Suddenly, a lighting bolt struck on the shrine, directing the attentions of both Liu Kang and Johnny Cage to the source, where they were greeted by the presence of Raiden. The Thunder God was comfortably perched on a large stone.

"Mortal men like you posses great power, Johnny Cage. It is only a matter of honing your talents." Raiden told Johnny.

Because of Raiden's robes and straw hat, Liu Kang easily identified him as the one who brought him to the drunken master for training. "I know who you are… Lord Raiden!"

"Great. Another "fairy tale"?" Johnny sacrastically remarked.

"You should be more respectful to Lord Raiden." Liu Kang told Cage. "He is the God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm."

Raiden removed himself from his cozy position and paces himself towards the flower pots, his hands folded behind his back.

"The key to victory lies in the mortal spirit. You can overcome any adversary, no matter how bizarre their powers may seem." Raiden remarked.

Raiden turned back and approached them. "There is always a way. You, yourselves, possess extraordinary abilities. Johnny Cage, your shadow powers are a prime example. Liu Kang, the dragon fire within you. These latent powers will provide you the edge you need to win this tournament."

Liu Kang and Johnny Cage glanced over to each other.


End file.
